De vuelta
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: — Por favor…No le hagas daño… has lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño. - ¿Se estaba dando por vencida? ... — Te prometo que regresare pronto.


**Vaya, estoy conmocionada... parece que el tiempo compeza, sí, bueno... les quiero promocionar "Lo que una chica quiere" Sí, lo sé... que aprovechada. Como sea, espero les guste este fic. **

**Aclaracion: **Naruto y sus personajes no es mio, maldicion. Asi que tendremos que aguantarnos... Por otro lado, esta historia es pequeña pero hecha con amor. (Diablos, eso fue excesivamente cursi... )

**Summary: **— Por favor…No le hagas daño… has lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño. - ¿Se estaba dando por vencida? ... — _Te prometo que regresare pronto._

* * *

**De vuelta. **

Una vez más miró la luna llena. Sonrió a pesar de que estaba sola… una vez más. De nuevo se encontraba sola mirando el cielo de esa enorme casa. No había más que soledad y angustia en sus paredes y ella sabía muy bien por qué.

-

-

— _¿Por qué tienes que ir? – preguntó ella totalmente compungida. _

— _Es necesario, me necesitan. – le respondió su apenas esposo. _

— _Pero yo también te necesito aquí. – dijo ella sin comprender la situación. ¿Por qué tenía que irse? El escuadrón Anbu en el que él iba a ir ya tenía a Shikamaru, Neji y Naruto, ¿Por qué tenía que ir él?_

— _Por favor, entiende que es de mera importancia. – se le acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. — No te preocupes, estaré de vuelta muy pronto. _

_-_

_- _

Eso era lo que le había dicho hace unos cinco meses y no había vuelto. Ya casi volvían a cumplir el sexto mes y no sabía nada de ellos. Ella cerró los ojos y recordó cuando se marchó.

-

-

— _Te prometo que regresare pronto. – le dio un beso en la frente y después acaricio el pequeño vientre de cuatro meses. _

— _Cuídate mucho. – le dijo ella mientras le daba otro beso más fuerte y apasionado. _

— _No te preocupes, pronto estaré de regreso. – y él y su equipo se abrieron pasó por el bosque, directo a su objetivo. _

_-_

_-_

Respiró sonoramente y luego se levantó. Se adentró en su casa y se tardó un poco.

Unos segundos más tarde ella traía un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas en sus manos. Del bulto emergieron dos pequeñas manitas, las cuales parecía buscar algo. La chica bajó la cabeza y acaricio con su nariz la carita de su _hija. _

-

-

— _Sakura, es menester que te llevemos al hospital, vas a dar a luz. – alegó Ino, quien siempre se aseguraba de hacerle compañía por las tardes a la joven madre. _

— _Pero… es que…_

— _Sakura, te prometo, que él está bien, no tienes por que quedarte aquí esperándolo. Él va a volver, así que no te preocupes. _

— _Mmm… de acuerdo. – se abrazó a sí misma resintiendo el fuerte dolor de las contracciones. _

_Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses y ellos nos regresaban. _

_-_

_-_

Observó cómo su hijita se quedaba dormida entre sus brazos y la abrazó con más protección. Ella había nacido hace sólo unas semanas, sentía que debía protegerla.

Sonrió de lado recordando la disputa entre ella y su marido. Ella alegaba que iba a ser niña mientras que él sostenía que sería un fuerte varón. Sin duda Sakura ganó, pero la victoria le supo más amarga de lo que pensó.

-

-

— _Tsunade-sama, ¿Ha sabido algo de ellos?_

— _Lo siento, Sakura, pero al parecer la pelea contra la aldea de la Lluvia está poniéndose muy difícil… no dudo que ellos saldrán con vida y regresaran, pero por el momento no sé más que eso. _

— _Oh, ya veo. _

— _Por cierto, Sakura, ¿Cómo le llamaras a tu hija? – le preguntó su maestra, curiosa. _

— _Pues… no lo sé. Había pensado en Kaoru… o en… Mmm, pues la verdad sólo se me ha ocurrido ese nombre. _

— _Kaoru es un buen nombre. _

— _¿Usted cree?_

— _Sí, claro… sería muy apropiado. _

_-_

_-_

Recordar ese día era muy divertido para ella, por que después de alegar el nombre de Kaoru comenzó a decir muchos más. Por suerte para ella Tsunade le puso el alto y mejor se quedó con Kaoru.

— Bueno, Kaoru-chan, es hora de irnos a dormir. – se levantó y se metió en su habitación. Una vez adentró, dejó a la niña en la cuna pegada a su cama. La arropó bien, era Enero, todavía hacía frío; y más para una criatura recién nacida como ella.

Se acostó en su mullida cama y comenzó a sentirse adormilada. Poco a poco. Estaba por dormirse cuando sus sentidos ninja la hicieron abrir los ojos de una manera apresurada.

Alguien había entrado en la casa.

Se levantó y tomó un kunai que tenía en la mesita de al lado. Echó una mirada a su hija y la arropó mejor. Sea quien sea no le haría daño.

Salio de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo. Empuñó su arma con fuerza y se dirigió a la cocina, de donde había venido el ruido principalmente.

Se escabulló entre las sombras con una impresionante habilidad. No pudo mirar muy bien al intruso, parecía una sombra. Sin hacer preguntas se lanzó hacía él. El intruso pareció predecir lo que pasaría, por que esquivo el ataque con rapidez.

La luz estaba apagada y nadie podía ver bien. Ella dependía de sus instintos para detenerlo, de lo contrario podía perder más que una simple batalla.

Una vez más atacó y el intruso lo esquivó, ya sin esperar mucho, junto chakra en sus manos y enfocó aproximadamente la posición del contrario. Golpeo y falló de nuevo, el oponente se había movido más rápido que ella. Mientras que Sakura respiró apresuradamente. Diablos, estaba cansada… desde que dio a luz las cosas se le juntaron un poco.

Como no le gustaba quedarse en casa las mañanas, decidió ir a trabajar al hospital.

Ino cuidaría a su hija mientras ella trabajaba. Y cuando Ino no podía, Hinata le hacía el favor.

Ella esperaba que el trabajo no le afectara, pero su falta de control de chakra estos últimos meses y el embarazo la habían agotado más de lo que había pensado.

Oh, pero no podía quedarse así sin hacer nada, mientras su marido no regresara ella cargaría con toda la responsabilidad, le gustara o no. Así que trató de encontrar a su oponente y volvió a atacarlo. El intruso no parecía defenderse, sino sólo evadirla. Como si no quisiera tocarla. Esto sólo desesperó más a Sakura. Quien volvió a atacarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, él se defendió. Pero no como Sakura pensó, ya que sólo sintió como el intruso colocaba rápidamente una mano en su vientre.

Ella se extrañó ante el comportamiento del intruso. Pero lo que hizo a continuación la alteró.

El intruso saltó hacia el pasillo, corriendo a una dirección en específica. Ella reconoció hacia donde iba. ¡Iba tras su hija!

De seguro era un espía de la Lluvia, mandado con el propósito de secuestrar a su pequeño retoño. Corrió detrás de él. Y cuando llegó a su habitación lo miró cerca de su pequeña Kaoru… muy cerca para su gusto.

— ¡Quieto! – dijo, mientras saltaba sobre él y lo tiraba sobre la cama. Ella encima de él. — No sé con que propósito vengas, pero te aseguro que no lo harás. – dijo ella, totalmente en serio.

La habitación también estaba oscura y no podía verle la cara, sin embargo no le importó, todo con tal de que no le hiciera daño a su bebé.

El extraño reaccionó más rápido que ella y cambio de posiciones, él sobre ella. Sakura se alteró más de lo que tenía planeado y comenzó a lanzarle patadas y golpes al extraño. Pudo oler una fragancia masculina de él.

Su agresor era un hombre… ¿Acaso, ahora que la tenía debajo de él planeaba violarla, matarla o lo que sea, y después robarse a su hija? Pudo oír un gruñido de devoción del extraño y comenzó a forcejear con más fuerza. Sin embargo era inútil, no podía quitárselo de encima.

El agresor la tenía bien sujeta, poco a poco fue descendiendo hacía su rostro. Ella se comenzó a mover más al ver lo que intentaba hacer.

No podía hacer mucho, pensó que la besaría cuando sintió como el extraño dirigía su boca a su oído, empezó a sentir la respiración de aquel hombre y comenzó a sentirse asustada. Tenía una especia de jadeo animal al hacerle eso. Y ella podía sentirlo.

— Por favor… - el extraño se mantuvo callado. — No le hagas daño… has lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño. - ¿Se estaba dando por vencida?

— Mmm… - sólo murmuró, pero no habló. Ella sintió como el extraño comenzaba a besarle el cuello, causándole pequeños escalofríos a ella. Su cuerpo se tensó… Dios, sólo rogaba con que el intruso la hubiera escuchado y no le hiciera daño a su hija. Poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo hasta llegar a su oreja, ahí puedo sentir la respiración agitada y excitada del hombre. — Jamás me atrevería a dañarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron con total sorpresa al reconocer esa voz.

— ¿Sa-Sasuke? – no pudo evitarlo, comenzó a llorar. Estaba aliviada y muy feliz. Inmediatamente el muchacho soltó el agarre de ella y Sakura aprovechó para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerza. — Has vuelto. – estaba algo conmocionada.

Sasuke correspondió al abrazo y le besó los labios. Ella respondió con la misma intensidad… y así el juego daba inicio. Rápidamente su cuerpo se restregó contra el del muchacho. Pudo sentir como él todavía portaba el traje Anbu, mas le importo un comino. Él estaba ahí, con ella, eso era lo que realmente importaba.

Sasuke se apresuró a aflojarle la pequeña prenda de seda que ella usaba para dormir. Una sorpresa le dio la bienvenida cuando descubrió los crecidos pechos de su mujer. Él la miró con algo de picardía, a lo que ella sólo se sonrojó más de lo que podía. Comenzó a besarle los pechos, uno a la vez. Lo hacía tan lentamente que parecía una tortura. El sólo escuchar a su mujer gemir por lo que estaba haciendo lo excitaba a más no poder.

Comenzó a tirar de lo que faltaba del traje hasta dejarla sólo son su prenda interior inferior como obstrucción al paraíso. Ni tardo ni perezoso comenzó a halar de ellos, hasta que logró despojarla completamente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura ya le había quitado la parte superior de su traje, dejándole ver su torso. Ella acaricio un poco su pecho y se dio cuenta que tenía unos pocos rasguños. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a emanar un chakra verde claro.

— No te preocupes por eso… - pero ella no le hizo caso, regresó a la suyo una vez que le desapareció los rasguños. Entonces la parte inferior del traje de Sasuke correría con la misma suerte que la superior. Ella comenzó a jalar de sus pantalones con algo de desesperación… hasta que logró quitárselos por completo.

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante el hecho de que ella lo hubiera hecho tan apresuradamente. Ahora estaban parejos. Él se acercó a sus pechos y con cuidado de no lastimarla comenzó a morder y acariciar su pezón con la lengua y los dientes. Los gemidos de Sakura se hicieron más grandes, que como resultado sólo logró excitar más a Sasuke, si es que eso era posible.

El pelinegro acaricio su entrada, haciendo que ella se convulsionara un poco por el placer. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y antes de entrar regresó a su pecho.

¡Dios, cómo ignorarlos! Eran más que perfectos… una buen rato después de haber escuchado los gemidos de Sakura se preparo para invadir… ya estaba por entrar cuando…

Un fuerte llanto adornó la habitación.

Sasuke se detuvo al oír como el llanto de bebé venía de la cuna que estaba al lado. Volteo a ver a Sakura y ella sólo se sonrojó ante ese hecho.

— Será mejor que le atienda.

— Pero… - ¡Y justo cuando más le dolía su erección!

El llanto del bebé se maximizó y a Sasuke no quedó más remedio que quitársele de encima. Se acostó al lado de Sakura y se cubrió con las sabanas un poco. Le había llegado el frío.

Observó como la joven madre, aún estando desnuda se levantó sin tapujos y se acercó al bebé. La tomó en brazos y regresó a la cama con él. Sasuke inmediatamente se le acercó y la arropó con una manta.

— Gracias.- dijo Sakura, mientras su hija se alimentaba en silencio.

— ¿Es niña? – preguntó Sasuke. Para romper el silencio.

— Sí.

— Ganaste.

— Ya lo sé. – se limitó a ver a su hija. Sasuke sonrió de lado con sorna, algo que ella notó. — ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

— Nada, es sólo que… creo que a ella le gusta más tu pecho que a mí.- eso hizo sonrojar tremendamente a la chica, quien evadió la mirada un poco apenada por el comentario de su esposo.

— Vaya cosas en las que te fijas.

— Es muy hermosa… - dijo Sasuke, mientras le acariciaba la frente con su mano. — ¿Tiene nombre?

— Kaoru, le llame Kaoru. – dijo, buscando la aprobación en los ojos de su marido.

— Kaoru, eh… - se le acercó a la pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente. — Es un nombre muy bonito. Kaoru Uchiha, estoy seguro que llevara el apellido en alto.

Sakura sólo sonrió para acercase lo suficiente a Sasuke y darle un beso en la frente a él también. Ante el hecho, al Uchiha se le colorearon levemente de rosa las mejillas. Sakura le dirigió una mirada de total cariño.

La bebé dejó de comer y Sakura se encargó de ella como era debido. Después de eso se durmió. Pero Sakura la tenía todavía en brazos, mirándola como siempre lo hacía desde que la vio por primera vez.

— Sasuke…

— ¿Umm?

— Me alegra que hayas vuelto. – le dijo, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Sasuke sólo sonrió.

Después Sakura dejó a la niña en su cuna y se recostó al lado de Sasuke para sentir como un brazo de él la rodeaba en su abrazo protector por la cintura.

Él suspiró sonoramente y cerró los ojos para dormir.

O eso fue lo que creyó Sakura.

— Sakura…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Sabías que estás desnuda, verdad?

—…—

**E finita. **

**(Fin)**

**Sí, bueno... no pude evitarlo. Y pues espero que a ustedes les haya gustado, lo que nos deja con la la incognita.**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze**


End file.
